change of hearts
by colourfulskies
Summary: He, Ricky Underwood, missed Amy Juergens, more than he'd ever missed any other human being before. And he knew he couldn't wait any longer - ricky&amy, oneshot. spoilers for 3x08 promo.


_change of hearts.  
_a ricky&amy oneshot

secret life © brenda hampton  
spoilers for 3x08  
**please note the following :; **  
(1) i haven't REALLY watched much of season 3. as in only 1, 6 & 7.  
(2) so forgive me if it's a bit ooc in terms of characters or what's happened.  
(3) this plot bunny wouldn't die though. inspired by sneak peek & 3x08 promo. :)

* * *

"She'll get over it," said an indifferent Ashley, "She already knew that they slept together and she forgave him for that."

Ricky stayed silent as he listened to Ashley continue to talk while trying to put John's shoes on. Despite what Ashley was saying, he knew better and Amy wasn't going to get over it as easily as Ashley seemed to think she would.

Everyone knew by now that Ben had gone to New York to drop the bombshell on her. And just like he figured, she didn't take it well. Now she wasn't calling anyone. Anyone that is, except him. Not that he talked to her or anything. He knew better by now after the first time she'd call after she'd seen Ben. She only wanted to talk to John, that's it. And Ricky respected that, knew Amy better than to meddle in and bother her about how she was doing. He understood that, and still he couldn't help but worry about her.

"I don't know why everyone's so concerned about her," finished Ashley.

"I don't know why everyone's so concerned either, I just know why I'm concerned about Amy," replied Ricky, finally finishing up with John's shoes and looking up at Ashley.

"Oh and why's that?" questioned Ashley.

"Because she's the mother of my son," replied Ricky. And as simple as that response was, it was all that needed to be said, in his opinion. Ashley clearly didn't think it so important.

"So what?" Ricky looked up, his eyes showing his disbelief in her remark.

"So what?" he replied, standing up, anger clearly beginning to surface in his eyes, "So she's someone I care about, she's the person I care about most, next to him." He looked down at John quickly before looking up at Ashely. Her face was clearly heartbroken as she looked at John before walking backwards out of the room.

Ricky sighed. He instantly regretted the harsh way he'd told her, but it was true. She needed to understand that, while they'd had this back and forth flirting between them, that's all it would ever be. Flirting.

John started fussing as Ricky looked down. No wonder he'd been having trouble; he'd put John's shoes on backwards.

"Oh, I'm sorry John. Come on, let's sit you down and put those shoes on right." Ricky immediately placed John on the stool, being careful so he wouldn't fall and put the shoes back on the right way.

"What's wrong, John? Huh," asked Ricky as John continued to fuss. John just gurgled and pointed to a picture on the desk that Ricky had become very well acquainted with while he stayed at the Juergens.

"Mama."

"Yeah, that's Mama," said Ricky, holding John up by the desk as he grabbed the picture of Amy laying on the desk. It was a picture of Amy and John that he had taken on John's first birthday at his apartment. He smiled as he remembered all the fun they'd had that day; no other people, no drama, just fun with their son. It was nice having fun with Amy again. He had forgotten how close they'd gotten to be during that fateful band camp. He missed it. He missed her.

"I miss Mama too, John," Ricky replied. And it was true. He missed Amy Juergens, more than he'd ever missed any other human being before. He should've known he couldn't keep lying to himself forever. The reason he'd snapped at his mother, when he said he'd never marry Amy; it was all a lie. It was just a cover-up to get over the fact that he really _couldn't_ ever marry Amy. She deserved so much better than him.

Ben was supposed to be that better guy. He was supposed to be the one to make Amy happy again. But then he had to go screw up and get Adrian pregnant. Now, he doubted Amy would ever forgive him. And where did that leave him? It had taken him so long to get used to the idea of Ben being in Amy's life and he had. He and Ben were friends. But could Ricky ever let another guy have Amy the way he so desperately wanted to?

Ricky wasn't capable of being in love, wasn't "marriage material", but for Amy, he wanted to be. So badly.

He needed to see her. See how she was doing, how she was coping with the news. He had enough money saved, enough for two plane tickets to New York; one for him _and _John. He couldn't leave John behind, especially when John missed his mommy as much as he did. _They_ needed to see her.

-'-'-

He couldn't believe he really did it. Was he out of his mind? Was he really in a taxi cab, John at his side, in _New York_? New York was just as beautiful as Amy said it was and just as exciting as she had made it out to seem. He still couldn't believe he was really here. He was really going to see her.

"Excuse me, sir? We're here." The cab driver broke Ricky out of his daze and got out of the car to help him with the luggage. Ricky got John out of the car and walked over to where the cab driver had already gotten his stuff out. He paid for the driver who thanked him and quickly drove away. He sighed, looking up at the dorms Amy had been staying. No wonder she had been so excited.

He walked inside, John in his arms and carrying his suitcase with the other hand. He walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, can I see Amy Juergens?" The lady at the front desk looked up.

"Of course, she's in Room 311. Would you like us to watch over your bags so you can see her?" Ricky nodded and allowed her to take his bags while he walked over to the elevator and pushed the button for the third floor. He couldn't believe he was about to see her.

The elevator opened much sooner than he expected and he walked out, John in his arms. He was finally in front of room 311 and about to knock when he paused. What if she didn't want to see him? What if she was angry when she saw him here? He hadn't even thought of that.

He couldn't believe he was getting worried; he _never_ got worried or tense. But that's what Amy did to him. Every single time.

Before he could change his mind and walked away, John somehow managed to raise his hand up and knock gently. Ricky was in shock but before he could do anything, he heard a sweet voice come through the door.

"Coming!" It felt like forever he had heard Amy's voice even though it hadn't been that long at all. John somehow managed to squirm his way out of my arms and hid behind my leg. Ricky turned around to look at him but looked back up when the door opened. When she opened the door, he felt as if someone had just punched him and he couldn't breathe. He didn't remember her being so... _beautiful_. At first, she looked shocked but that immediately changed as a smile grew on her face.

"Ricky!" she exclaimed as she jumped into his arms. He immediately caught her, while still keeping an eye on John who had moved over a little bit. She laughed in his arms, clearly happy to see him and he was so happy that she was happy to see him.

"I can't believe you're here." she said, finally getting out of his arms.

"Yeah, well I'm not the only one," he replied as he finally picked John up. Amy's smile only grew as she saw their only son.

"John," she said as Ricky handed him to her. She immediately engulfed him in a big hug, her smile only growing as he kept repeating 'Mama'.

"Thank you," she said softly as she looked up at Ricky, who for once wasn't smirking, but instead had a soft smile on his face.

"He missed you so much," replied Ricky as Amy looked back down at John, "I missed you too." Amy looked up, the shock shown in her eyes. For a minute, Ricky was about to take back his words before he noticed the soft smile on her face.

"I missed you too." They stared at each other for a few seconds before Amy looked down and picked John up. Ricky snapped out of it and walked up in front of her.

"Why don't you guys come on in?" Ricky smiled and walked in behind her, his hand on the small of her back.

-'-'-'-

Hours passed before John finally went to sleep. It seemed like so long ago that Ricky and Amy had been able to have a pleasant time together. He missed it. He loved seeing Amy's face light up as she talked more about New York and what she'd been doing. They'd done pretty well, steering clear of the Ben and Adrian problem, but he knew he had to bring it sometime.

"So, how are you feeling? I mean, about the whole Ben and Adrian thing," asked Ricky, looking over at John who was lying asleep in Amy's bed. Amy sighed, flipping her hair back as she always did.

"I've been better. I mean, at first I was so pissed off," she replied, thinking back to after meeting with Ben when she came back to her dorm crying, "but after a few days, I guess I'm kind of indifferent? I guess. I don't really know how to describe how I'm feeling." Ricky nodded.

"Yeah, I kind of guess how you feel."

"Why didn't you tell me," she asked, looking up at Ricky, her feelings of slight betrayal showing in her eyes. Ricky sighed.

"I didn't feel it was right for me to tell you. I wanted to tell you, at first," he replied, hating the look on her face, "But then the more I thought of it, and the more you talked about New York and how happy you were, I really didn't want to mess up everything for you. Plus, I thought Ben should have told you, he should've told you earlier than this." Amy smiled.

"That's surprisingly sweet of you," she said, "Thank you." Ricky smiled. A comfortable silence passed between the two before Ricky got up the nerve to speak again.

"You know I really did miss you. And John missed you too, of course. He would always be crying out for you and he definitely loved seeing you over the webcam." Amy smiled.

"I missed you guys too," she replied, "A lot more than I thought I would. I mean, as much as I love it here, I really am starting to get a little homesick."

"Well you've still got a while before you come home. Might as well make the best of it."

"True, but I don't know how I'm going to be happy when you leave," said Amy. Ricky looked at her in surprise. Amy suddenly realized how her words made it seem.

"I-I mean, you a-and John, of course." Ricky smirked. Amy never stutters, unless she was lying.

"Aww, Amy you're stuttering," teased Ricky as he poked her side. Amy giggled and blushed; Ricky knew that was one of her ticklish spots.

"Ricky, stop it," she said as he continued tickling her. Ricky smirked but didn't stop until eventually she started retaliating and tickling him back. The room filled with laughter that, for some reason, didn't manage to wake John up and Amy somehow, ended up on top of Ricky.

Their laughter soon began to calm down. Instead of being awkward about being on top of Ricky, Amy merely smiled and leaned into his chest, Ricky's arms coming up around her. They simply lay there, listening to each other's heavy breathing.

"I missed this," said Amy quietly before glancing up at Ricky's face. Ricky glanced down. Almost hesitantly, he leaned down toward her, close enough that his intentions were clear but far enough that she could stop this if she wanted to. She didn't want him to stop. With one final breath, he leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss.

Both knew this kiss was different from their other kisses; this was a sweet kiss only filled with love and affection for each other, two things they could never freely share with each other before. They broke apart and stared into each other's eyes.

"I love you," whispered Ricky as he caressed Amy's face with one hand, his other arm still wrapped around her face. Amy bit her lip and smiled.

"I love you too," she whispered in reply. The two sat up, still wrapped up in each other, before Amy leaned in and kissed him yet again. She had a good feeling this time; he wouldn't break her heart like he had before.

* * *

blegh. i hate the end but i really didn't know how to end it, personally. oh well. tell me what you think? leave reviews please! no flames. please remember this is also my first secret life fanfiction. :)


End file.
